ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure Village RP 18/01/13
Participants TakedaInkroe HikariUchiha RP llSuperMarioll: -Hikari Uchiha would get up out of his bed as he looks at the time. It was early afternoon. He sighs as he slept through his alarm again. He walks to the bathroom and heads in the shower after taking his clothes off. He cleans up and jumps back out as he puts his new clothing that he got from his parents. Then he grabs his blade he got from his parents as well and slides between the cloth of the hakama and the rope. He walks out of the door and walks around the village a bit...misty as usual. He wants to finish learning his new jutsu Kihaku taught him. He heads to the training area of the village and looks at the wooden dummy. He motions his hands quickly; Rat --> Snake --> Boar. He lifts his leg up as a large load of chakra builds up on the bottom of his foot. He slams his foot down into the ground as it cracks sending the chakra into the cracks. One crack would spread foward 10 meters ahead as it stops under the dummy. All of the sudden the ground cracked and collapsed under it and flame bursts from the cracks about four feet high only two feet wide though. He needs to work on that part for maximum usage of this jutsu. The dummy would be incinerated into ashes as he acesses the damage of it.- "Hmm...not bad...could be better though." TakedaInkroe: -Samehada was swinging over my head, tightly wound up in its bandages I swung it around and around before bringing it down and breaking the air with a wild smashing, the bandaged hulking mass of a sword thrashed into nothing but my imaginary enemy and recoiled as I performed my Kata alone, I believed it was entirely safe for me to train like this in the Village main compound, I was obviously a man of secrets, but there was little more I could do to keep Samehada a secret then bandage it, no one would be able to know what was inside of the bandages nor learn of its abilities until they fought me or did some extremely extensive research. Honestly I was not entirely here to train, I had more training to do with my team and in private, but standing here was a good way to reassure the people that they were safe, and I could perform my clans training regime publicly easily, they at least were no secret.. it was well known how complex and difficult the kata's were which we performed. Increasing my stamina and strength as I drew the heavy blade, the four hundred plus pounds of it through the air and striking at my imaginary foes.- llSuperMarioll: -He perks his ears up as he hears deep whirling noises. He looks around wondering where its coming from. He walks out of the training area as he sees someone wielding....some type of white club? That thing looked really heavy....he wonders how he can carry that thing...He walks over to the guy but keeps his distance as he leans on pillar and just watches, his arms crossed. He didn't really like to train by himself at all...it was too boring...he much rather train with someone....it motivates him alot more...but he keeps his eyes on him watching him swing that huge club thingy.- TakedaInkroe:-I swung Samehada downwards and pressed the tip to the ground, using it as a base of lifting as I flipped through the air, a single flip forwards into a swinging landing, bringing Samehada backthrough the spin with me and shattering ribcage, spine and hips of my imaginary enemy before landing and performing a backslashing lashing smashing blow, cleaning out a pair of enemies before me with the sheer mass of the weapon in my hand. My eye was closed, my focus not on the real world at all, focused on only my imagination and the kata I performed.. if anyone came close.. that was to be their own demise surely, I was already half blinded, I could afford not care for the foolish intrusion of passers by into my training zone.- llSuperMarioll: -From where Hikari was standing he looks what the guy was swinging....it had some sort of pattern to it...like white stripes....like it was wrapped in bandages or something of the sort. He doesn't want to interupt the guys training so he just stays put and continues watching until he stopped to take a break or something. Then he would go to talk to him. He doesn't know who he is....hell he barely knows anyone in this village. He scratches the back of his head getting a little curious as he continues to watch him train.- TakedaInkroe: -Fifteen imaginary enemies had now been eradicated by my training, broken bones and torn ligaments, shattered skulls and collapsed hearts abound, I was swinging Samehada with passionate blows, strong, movements, though they were slow, precise and clean.. there was no violence about my strikes in this kata, this spar with my imagination, this practise of stance, form and striking targets.. I lowered by body, avoiding the incoming swipe of a spear across where my neck should be and twisted on the spot, rising up after the strike had missed and brought the bandaged Samehada back across from my backward swing, a solid lashing swipe in return, bringing the six feet long bandaged blade in my hand clean through the ribcage of my spear wielding enemy.. my eyes still closed, my footing well placed, I imagined the rest of them, fourty four enemies left.. for the sixteen which had now fallen. I saw them all around me, Tou's and Rantons, Miryuu's and Hyuugas, Uchiha and Takeda, Haruno and Yamamoto.. Hattori and Mori. An army of foes lined up to take me down, attacking in pairs or one by one and me dispatching them over time, a pair of Mori clan members approached me, their claws singing through the air as they dived, spinning and attempting to bring both of their clawed gauntlets down upon my shoulder blades, I lifted Samehada quickly, jabbing the skull pommeled hilt of my sword into the jaw of the Mori on my right only to have the Mori on my left still swinging down, my left hand rose up, meeting his wrist, I grabbed his clawed hand before it would scratch and skewer through my arm and held him in place, giving him a glance of annoyance as if to say "You messed up." and promptly thrusted Samehada forwards from jabbing my other foe, sending my sword through his elbow, popping the bone of the forearm and elbow itself clean out of the muscle and skin, severing his arm. Fourty two to go..- llSuperMarioll: -He just continues to watch him train...feels like it could go on forever....he sighs a little bit as he looks at the blade on his side. He grips the handle and just stares at it...should he practice with it? He looks back to the guy training watching his movements. He draws his blade slowly as the metal would slide out with that glorious metalic sound being made as he drew it...he walks around the guy making sure he doesnt get in his way and walks to another part of the compound and trains with his own blade. He grips the handle tight and swings around at the air...just practicing as sharp air slicing sounds can be heard. Light grunts escape from his lips as he swings.- "Ha! Ngh! Cha! Grrah!" TakedaInkroe: -I bent my knees slightly as I forced my way forwards, sending the armless Mori Chuunin forwards with a quick slam of my sword into his ribcage and was about to turn to intercept the incoming footsteps of another enemy when the long screech of metal alerted my ears, closeby.. this was no villager passing through.. this was no onlooker simply watching.. that was a sword being drawn, my imaginary world halted in place as if time had stood still and my right eye opened, wide, looking around.. footsteps.. passing me.. I turned, to my right to look to where they were leading.. a .. challenge..? a admirer..? no.. a .. Genin?.. I blinked and lowered Samehada, my left hand quickly formed to make the Clone seal and with a gasping whisp of smoke I created a shadow clone.. standing as my perfect counterpart beside me.. I threw Samehada up, only a few feet into the air and allowed my clone catch it, the duty of training and feeding Samehada on its head now as it began swinging and moving slowly with the blade, feeding it portions of its chakra the same as I would.. even as the blade growled, a groan of desire to not be in the clones hand I walked away, intrigued by this student.. I followed until he took to a halt in another part of the compound.. still many meters away from him I stood and watched.. slashing and slicing his sword through the air.. no stance, no markings about him but.. ahh.. the fan on his back.. an Uchiha.. interesting. I folded my arms and watched.. hearing his grunts.- llSuperMarioll: -He slid across the floor as he held the blade with one hand dragging it on the ground as he slices the air upperward, although almost losing his grip on it he quickly grabs it again with both hands and calms down. His heart was pumping with adrenaline as he continues to slice the air, not knowing the guy was watching him....he had his back turned to him as he continues to train...somewhat mimicing the guys movements, not picture perfect though.- TakedaInkroe: -Continuing watching my left eye begged to take a look, to examine his muscle movements and watch the show unfold before us, but I couldn't afford any more then the three who knew of my eyes existance know my weakness and the ace up my sleeve, arms still folded my hands occasionally grasped at each other, my ears regretting getting so close as the long scratch of a blade on the ground shot out and then the motion was followed by more air slicing.. his loss of grip, had he been taught how to hold a sword correctly..? I raised my left hand up and rubbed the side of my face, the bandaged mask.. waiting to see what would suffer a break first, his skin or the blade from the punishment it took on the ground.- llSuperMarioll: -He sighs softly as he just slides the sword back in its holder. He didn't want to hurt himself or anyone else...or even to break the new blade....he runs his fingers through his hair as he turns around slowly looking down at the ground. He notices a human like shadow on the ground as he slowly looks up...it was the guy who he saw training a few moments ago. Why was he watching him? He rubs the back of his head feeling embarrassed for he probably saw his little blunder with the blade.....not good. He speaks in a low voice...with a hint of nervousness.- "H-Hello..." -In his head he was thinking to himself.- "STUPID STUPID STUPID! Using the damn sword without full proper training. Damn it!" TakedaInkroe: -I nodded, looking over his sheathed blade and body, his height and weight.. he wasn't all that fit but he was fitter then needed to be a shinobi.. surely his sensei would soon make him a true shinobi of the Mist.- "Who was it?" -I asked while looking down to the boy, ignoring his greeting.. I hated greetings of most kinds, could have been worse.. at least he hadn't refered to me by the infernal title of 'Lord Kage'.. now that was one certain way to annoy me..- llSuperMarioll: -He looks at him confused by the question he asked...he looked intimidating...he didn't want to upset the guy.- "H-Huh? Who was what.?" -He looked at him with a confused look on his face, examining his appearance....he was definitly much older and stronger than he was. He scratches the back of his head awaiting a responce or something at least.- TakedaInkroe: "Who were you attacking.. when you were swinging your sword.." -I plainly responded, thinking it was obvious, not exactly one for speaking often or much I attempted to keep my questions to a minimum of words, he looked somewhat underdressed for the winter weather in his garb, even I was wearing long armed gloves and thick pants complimenting a thick black vest to keep our the chill of the sea breeze, not wanting a day of freezing spray to leave me in hospital for a week.- llSuperMarioll: "Oh...well...No one...I was just practicing my swings....thats all..." -He was still nervous, the tone of his voice making him that much more intimidating. He kinda chuckles nervously still trying not to get the guy aggrivated. A big sweat drop would appear on the back of his head.- TakedaInkroe: "If you do not imagine your enemy.. your foe, how else are you to correctly learn how to swing your sword.. how else are you going to learn where to parry.." -I took a slow step towards the boy and squatted down, matching height before I drew my left arm as if taking up a blade.. I mock swung my invisible, nonexistant sword down across his shoulderblade to his ribcage, another long drawn out swipe after that, a cut which would be across his neck.. finally I drew my invisible blade upwards across the inside of his right thigh to sever his tendon and primary artery.- llSuperMarioll: "Uh..." -He looks at him swinging his arm at him...he was kinda getting weirded out but gets his point. The only thing is that....- "The enemy can come in many different sizes....its...kinda hard to determine an enemy's weak points....if said enemy was tall, short, etc etc...you know?" -He calmed down a little bit now not as nervous as before just having a decent conversation.- "I would use a training dummy but uh..." -He chuckles a little bit.- "They wouldn't last long at all...to be honest I just got this blade...This is my first time swinging one. I was trying to get used to the feeling...maybe I should go back to the bokken..." -He says to him in a calm manner thinking whether or not if he should or not.- TakedaInkroe: -I smirked and nodded, this was true.. our enemies came in different sizes, different shapes.- "All true.. " -I even said it.- "But our perspective never changes.. we will always be here." -I pointed quickly to my eye.- "From here we perceive depth, height and weight, distance and openings, targets and opportunities.." -I nodded again, to myself.- "It is always we who must perceive the points of attack and make them.. even if you imagine an enemy twice your size, or half your size.. the enemy shares the weakness of body and openings all other enemies do.. You just have to know how and when to strike them." -For starters at least.. then came counter attacks, intuition, skill and talent.- "You're correct.. the dummies wouldn't last long.. nor your sword.. they are made for flesh and bone, muscle and cartilage.. No doubt keep the sword to become more adept at its use... have you attempted pigs..?" -I didn't even notice my talking so much until it was over, and it made me bite my tongue slightly, was this what I was able to talk most of.. training.. what a frustrating balance of irony.- llSuperMarioll: -He nods understanding.- "Then I guess I'll train myself...imagining different sized enemies...and do that..." -He rubs his chin wondering something else though.- "By the way....who are you...?" -He asked as he didn't know alot of people in his village...its better to have allies within the village than enemies.- TakedaInkroe: -I raised my eyebrow before standing up again, rolling my head on my neck and wondering, perhaps I was as unknown as I wished to be.. perhaps I was safe from information being leaked on me... or maybe this kid just wasn't the most up to date on village affairs, the threat of the tailed beasts, the fall of the man who was to become the Mizukage.. the man who's place I had taken.- "Inkroe.. Takeda Inkroe.." -A name was enough I supposed.- llSuperMarioll: -He nodded and slightly bowed.- "Names Hikari Uchiha. Pleasure." -He thought to himself...so this is him eh? Kihaku only spoke of the name to him before. He was related to the Kage. But as he said before...he doesn't really care about titles or who held what title or rank...they are just another person...don't really need special treatment.- "I recently moved here from Konohagakure...not a story I would like to speak of though..." -He turns his head away thinking about the past and shook his head before turning his attention back to Inkroe.- Category:Kirigakure RP 207